Sorry For You
by RennaKun
Summary: Mata Sasuke yang cidera akhirnya bisa melihat. Tetapi dengan bantuan siapa?


Malam hari ini begitu ramai. Suara orang-orang yang sedang tertawa terdengar disini. Apalagi suara orang berteriak.

Kini, pria berambut hitam kebiru-biruan ini ada di rumah sakit. Sebelah matanya cidera gara-gara melawan seseorang yang entah siapa.

Saat memaksakan mata kanan ini melihat sesuatu, pasti akan sakit sekali rasanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil seseorang dengan lembut, mungkin perempuan ini suster di rumah sakit.

"Ya, ada apa suster?" Sasuke memalingkan pandangan pada mata onyx suster tersebut. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning muda menyala terlihat indah karena terkena pantulan cahaya lampu.

"Kau harus cek mata lagi untuk malam ini. Dan kalau tak salah, besok ada seseorang yang akan menemuimu." Ucap suster itu seraya mengambil kursi roda.

"Siapa?" Sasuke membuat ekspresi heran, dan ia melihat pada kursi rodanya.

"Entahlah, seorang pemuda. Dia tampan sekali! Jika kau kenal, kenalkan aku padanya ya?" Suster itu membuat rona merah pada mukanya yang halus.

"Baiklah, suster Yamanaka." Sasuke memindahkan raganya tepat ke kursi roda, dan kursi roda pun di dorong oleh suster menuju lab.

Sasuke melirik pada sebuah alat besar yang mengerikan. Mungkin itu untuk orang yang tak bisa di kendalikan.

"Sasuke-kun, sebelah sini!" Kata Suster Yamanaka –tepatnya Ino Yamanaka–dengan setengah berteriak .

Sasuke langsung menuju ke sumber suara dengan pelan, karena ia tak mau jatuh tersandung. Pasti akan sangat sakit baginya.

Ino Yamanaka tersenyum dan menempatkan Sasuke pada sebuah kursi kecil.

"Besok, matamu akan kembali dengan wujud yang berbeda." Saat mendengar itu, Sasuke tercengang. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja Ino katakana.

"Jadi, kau tidur disini sampai nanti pagi pasti matamu akan kembali. Jangan ribut ya?" Suster itu pun keluar dari lab, dan menutup pintu sambil mengatakan, "Oyasumi."

Entah apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan, akhirnya ia mencoba tidur sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja Ino katakan.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pria berambut kuning itu sudah memerhatikan kemana Sasuke akan di bawa pergi. "Bagaimana?"

"Oh, tak perlu khawatir. Ayo masuk." Suster itu membawa masuk Naruto ke sebuah ruangan.

Naruto hanya mendapati seorang pria yang tertidur lemah dengan sebutir air mata di ujung matanya yang indah itu.

"Kau bisa bukan? Aku tak percaya kau bisa melakukannya, Ino-chan." Naruto mendengus pelan agar Sasuke tak terbangun.

"Hei, jangan remehkan aku selagi Baka Saku-chan tak ada!" Ino memajukan mulutnya.

Naruto pun langsung meloncat ke sebuah kasur empuk, dan menutup matanya. "Semoga berhasil."

Ino mematikan seluruh lampu, dan menyalakan lampu di atas kepala Naruto.

"Jangan mengeluh saat kau terbangun, ya?"

"Ah!" Sasuke terlompat kaget. Lalu ia mencari kaca. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Dilihat mata kanannya, dan matanya masih di perban. "Huh, suster Yamanaka pintar berbohong."

Saat Sasuke berbalik, ia mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal. Rambut kuningnya. Dan sebelah matanya di perban. Kenapa?

"Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyebut nama pria yang ia dapati.

Pria di sebrang sana akhirnya terbangun, dan menatap sekeliling. "Kau sudah bangun ya, Sasuke?"

"Matamu kenapa? Kau.. Jangan-jangan kau juga sama sepertiku?" Sentak Sasuke dengan paras khawatir.

"Tenanglah, ayo kita ke luar sekalian mencari udara." Naruto tersenyum. Mukanya lemas, kantung matanya bertambah. Dan saat Sasuke perhatikan, di bawah matanya ada darah walaupun hanya secuil saja.

"Jadi, kau kenapa?" Saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, angin bertiup kencang. Perban Sasuke terbuka, ia pun khawatir. Sasuke cepat-cepat menuju kaca agar bisa memperbaiki perbannya dengan benar. Tapi saat dilihatnya, mata kanannya yang cidera menjadi warna biru derah menyala, seperti mata Naruto. Dan Sasuke mengingat apa yang dikatakan suster Ino semalam.

"Jadi.." Setetes air mata dari mata Sasuke menggelincir ke bawah dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku lah yang membuatmu sembuh, Sasuke. Dan aku mengorbankan mataku demi kau. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit." Naruto membenamkan wajahnnya di pelukan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke. Dan kini Sasuke sadar, siapa yang paling berarti. Dan kini, bagian yang berarti ada di 'Kanan'. Dan Sasuke sadar ia telah membuat kesalahan besar. Membuat Naruto buta sebelah mata. Kini ia tau apa arti hidupnya pada Naruto. Yaitu sebagai 'Teman'.

**~THE END~**

**JELEK BANGET CERITANYAA! XDDD**

**Tapi mudah2an kalian suka, OK? :3**

**RnR please~ ;;  
**


End file.
